


Ułuda

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Słowa na wietrze, czyli miniaturki, które pisałam z gęsią skórką [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Ułuda

Życie nie jest proste. Brzmi to banalnie, ale ludzie wciąż zdają się mieć nadzieję, że to nieprawda. Nieustannie łudzą się, że nie napotkają problemów, że _wszystko będzie dobrze_ i stale się zawodzą. Pomimo świadomości tego, że oszukują samych siebie, brną w ułudę głębiej i głębiej, grzebiąc się pod warstwą kłamstw i wyobrażeń.

Dean od zawsze wiedział, że nic nie jest łatwe. Doszukiwał się podstępu, zła i fałszu we wszystkim, co dobre, bo jemu nie przytrafiają się dobre rzeczy. Nie. Dobre rzeczy omijały go szerokim łukiem, porzucając go na pastwę jego własnych, wewnętrznych demonów, które wzrastały w siłę z każdą chwilą, którą poświęcał na doszukiwaniu się zła.

Sammy był inny. Jako dziecko chowany pod kloszem, na tyle, na ile warunki na to pozwalały. Przez ojca chroniony przed cieniem rodzinnego koszmaru, przed wojną, którą prowadził. Przez Deana chroniony przed samym ojcem, zbyt pochłoniętym swoją vendettą, aby zauważyć, że niszczy synom dzieciństwo, odbiera im dom i dziecinną beztroskę. Sam nie wiedział, że Dean robił wszystko, aby jego młodszy brat widział dobro. Żeby wierzył w to, że zawsze jest nadzieja. Oczywiście Sammy doceniał to, jak brat o niego dbał. Kochał i szanował go, traktując nie tylko jak brata, ale też rodzica, przyjaciela i swojego osobistego bohatera. Jednakże dopiero po latach zrozumiał, że gdzieś po drodze, Dean zatracił cząstkę siebie, której żadne dziecko tracić nie powinno. Dorósł za szybko, _musiał_ dorosnąć, udawać, że daje radę, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Odbijało się to na jego całym dorosłym życiu.

Tak jak każdy człowiek, Dean łudził się, że życie jest proste. Nie nazywał tak tego, nawet nie czynił tego świadomie, ale wciąż liczył na to, że kiedyś będzie dobrze, że będzie po jego myśli, że plan się powiedzie, że tym razem Sam nie zapomni placka, że starczy drobnych na benzynę, że to tylko duch, a nie demon, że Dean Winchester zawsze postępuje słusznie.  
Równolegle zaprzeczał sam sobie, besztając się za nadzieję i przypominając sobie wszystko, co wywoływało w nim wyrzuty sumienia.

Wyrzuty sumienia. Często napędzały go do działania, ale miały również negatywny skutek. To one sprawiały, że szukał zła w każdym drobiazgu. Bał się, że przez jego błąd, coś się komuś stanie, że będzie winny kolejnej katastrofy. Nie wierzył w siebie, nie był przekonany co do słuszności własnych wyborów, bo mimo że się starał, wciąż ginęli ludzie wokół niego. A gdyby zauważył wcześniej? Gdyby doszukał się tej luki w planie i lepiej to zorganizował? Gdyby nie zaufał, że _będzie dobrze?_ Gdyby nie założył, że życie jest proste? Czy wtedy by żyli? Brak wiary w siebie sprawiał, że nie wierzył, że mogą spotkać go dobre rzeczy. Nie po tym, ile złego zrobił. Nie po tym, ile wycierpiał.

Sammy wierzył w dobro. Nie tylko takie abstrakcyjne, żyjące w każdej istocie, ale też to namacalne, dotykające każdego podczas jego życia. Dostrzegał drobiazgi, piękne momenty, miłe gesty i je celebrował, a Dean nawet jeśli je zauważał - twierdził, że na nie nie zasłużył i odrzucał ich zbawienne ciepło, które mogłoby pomóc mu w wewnętrznej walce.

Dean był zmęczony. Był zmęczony, a życie nie jest proste i nigdy nie będzie. Był zmęczony, a nie spotykało go nic naprawdę dobrego, nic na co by zasłużył. Dlatego kiedy pokochał anioła, wiedział że to kolejna droga do bólu, a nie ulgi.

Zazwyczaj ludzie traktowali prawdziwą miłość jako rodzaj wybawienia; uczucie, które powinno być tak czyste i dobre, że nie mogłoby być powodem cierpienia. Ale łowca kochał _anioła_. Istotę, która nie rozumiała emocji, która pochodziła z odmiennego świata i pojawiła się w życiu jego i Sama niespodziewanie, a została na lata. Nieważne ile razy Castiel popełniał błędy, zawsze ostatecznie powracał na ścieżkę, która spajała go z Winchesterami. Nieważne ile razy to oni robili coś wbrew wszystkiemu, on stał za nimi murem. Nieważne ile razy Dean traktował anioła podle, ten trwał przy nim.

Dean nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Wcześniej jedynie Sammy pokładał w nim taką wiarę, ale to był jego brat. Jedyny człowiek, dla którego zrobiłby naprawdę wszystko.

Castiel... Cas był świadomy, że dla Deana to Sam jest najważniejszy. Rozumiał również, że starszy Winchester nigdy w pełni nie doceni poświęcenia anioła, który oddał wszystko dla ludzkości. Dla Deana Winchestera.

Tyle, że Dean doceniał. W głębi serca. Nie potrafił wydobyć tych uczuć na powierzchnię, bo oznaczałoby to pogodzenie się również z miłością, jaką darzył anioła. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Dobre rzeczy, takie jak miłość, nie przytrafiają się ludziom takim jak on. Tym bardziej, że wiedział, że Castiel odwzajemnia to uczucie. Wbrew temu, że anioły nie powinny czuć, wbrew zasadom, wbrew życiu rzucającemu im kłody pod nogi. Wiedział i świadomie wybrał tłamszenie odczuwanej przez siebie miłości, uznając, że tak będzie lepiej dla nich obojga. Może nie miał racji. Może miał. Teraz było za późno by to sprawdzić.

Ciało niebieskookiego anioła leżało bezwładnie na ziemi. Cień skrzydeł otaczał ten _cholerny_ , brzydki płaszcz.

Dean spojrzał w niebo.

Żył w kłamstwie, myśląc że w ten sposób unika ułudy. Krył uczucia pod warstwami fałszu, myśląc że w ten sposób nie wywoła w sobie nadziei na lepsze jutro.

Mylił się.

Ale teraz już za późno.

Bo życie nigdy nie jest proste.


End file.
